blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/POLL.3A IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9.3F.3F.3F
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=75.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 14:44:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? Poll What version of BLOC are we on now? BLOC 3.81 0 (0%) BLOC 3.8b 3 (9.4%) BLOC 3.9 13 (40.6%) BLOC 4.0 8 (25%) (some snarky funny option here) 8 (25%) bloc4 0 (0%) BLOC 6 0 (0%) BLOC 6.9 0 (0%) Total Members Voted: 27 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? (Read 1376 times) Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « on: May 09, 2015, 06:34:04 PM » Nation stats got reset, yes. But econ system and govt system stayed the same. No biggie. Regions remained the same just like 3.5 and 3.8. And pre-reset alliance membership stayed the same. « Last Edit: May 09, 2015, 06:45:49 PM by Taikuh » Logged Wielkopl Robosax Hero Member Offline 504 Re: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #1 on: May 09, 2015, 06:35:52 PM » I asked the guy who coined the terms Bloc 3.5 and 3.8 and he said it could be 3.9 or 4.0 but not bloc4. No major updates really does make it stay on the 3.0's line. We should poll this. I vote for 3.9 . Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #2 on: May 09, 2015, 06:36:12 PM » 3.9 Logged Leader of the Arab Union VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #3 on: May 09, 2015, 07:26:57 PM » Last I remember, navies were just added, that was about a year ago. What has changed since then? Logged Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #4 on: May 09, 2015, 07:31:47 PM » Quote from: VenerableSage on May 09, 2015, 07:26:57 PM Last I remember, navies were just added, that was about a year ago. What has changed since then? Holy crap, dude, trim that cookie, please Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Georgy Zhukov Newbie Offline 2 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #5 on: May 09, 2015, 11:18:58 PM » 3.9 Quote Holy crap, dude, trim that cookie, please I took a bite. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=48914 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #6 on: May 10, 2015, 12:14:08 AM » Quote from: Georgy Zhukov on May 09, 2015, 11:18:58 PM 3.9 Quote Holy crap, dude, trim that cookie, please I took a bite. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1217 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #7 on: May 10, 2015, 11:48:32 AM » The new increment for every reset is retarded. Either you count all versions as updates or you don't. I don't worry about updates and count only resets: It's BLOC 6—read the damned wiki. You can refer to any updates as increments to the reset version. « Last Edit: May 10, 2015, 11:54:28 AM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #8 on: May 10, 2015, 12:40:18 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 10, 2015, 11:48:32 AM The new increment for every reset is retarded. Either you count all versions as updates or you don't. I don't worry about updates and count only resets: It's BLOC 6—read the damned wiki. You can refer to any updates as increments to the reset version. Nah, it's 3.9 Logged Leader of the Arab Union sayel Newbie Offline 4 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #9 on: May 10, 2015, 07:17:56 PM » It really is 3.9, but when rummy puts in whatever updates he had in mind, then it'll feel more like bloc4, though with a reset before those updates, and a soft reset at that, just makes it less distinct. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=43452 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1217 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #10 on: May 10, 2015, 08:54:17 PM » Quote from: Valencia on May 10, 2015, 12:40:18 PM Quote from: alysdexia on May 10, 2015, 11:48:32 AM The new increment for every reset is retarded. Either you count all versions as updates or you don't. I don't worry about updates and count only resets: It's BLOC 6—read the damned wiki. You can refer to any updates as increments to the reset version. Nah, it's 3.9 How do you get fro 3.5 to 3.8? Is it a DL fabrication? http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_League. True version (mine), Fake version (random players') BLOC 3, BLOC 3.0 BLOC 4, BLOC 3.5 BLOC 5, BLOC 3.8 BLOC 6, BLOC 3.9 « Last Edit: May 10, 2015, 09:02:36 PM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #11 on: May 10, 2015, 10:47:18 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 10, 2015, 08:54:17 PM Quote from: Valencia on May 10, 2015, 12:40:18 PM Quote from: alysdexia on May 10, 2015, 11:48:32 AM The new increment for every reset is retarded. Either you count all versions as updates or you don't. I don't worry about updates and count only resets: It's BLOC 6—read the damned wiki. You can refer to any updates as increments to the reset version. Nah, it's 3.9 How do you get fro 3.5 to 3.8? Is it a DL fabrication? http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_League. True version (mine), Fake version (random players') BLOC 3, BLOC 3.0 BLOC 4, BLOC 3.5 BLOC 5, BLOC 3.8 BLOC 6, BLOC 3.9 OK, before bloc 3.0 every reset included nations being deleted. This wasn't actually rumsod's intent, it was just because something horrible destroyed it all: maybe heidi made a million bot accounts, maybe he just lost the data. When 3.0 to 3.5 reset happened, he didn't delete the nations, so everyone decided it wasn't a real reset. That led to it being called 3.5, since no one could move their nation and thus it was basically the same iteration. The same thing happened again to produce what was at first called 3.75, but was rounded to 3.8 because people are lazy. That left us running our of names, so the next fake reset made 3.9 . If it gets reset again in the same manner, it'll either go to 4.0 or, I hope, 3.10 so we can finally have a continuous series. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #12 on: May 10, 2015, 11:02:11 PM » Until we see a complete reset it'll always be under 4.0, if he does a petty little reset again it'll just be something like 3.9.1 Logged Leader of the Arab Union JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #13 on: May 11, 2015, 12:25:13 PM » 6.9 lololol Logged Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? « Reply #14 on: May 11, 2015, 02:09:30 PM » I added some options to satisfy everybody. I'll keep updating the options as we discuss this all important topic more in-depth. So far, 3.9 is in the lead. 3.9 master race represent! Logged Wielkopl Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » POLL: IS THIS BLOC 4.0 OR 3.9??? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2